The Devil's Escaped Bounty Hunter
by The Punishers
Summary: I escaped my Prison to get dragged into a pirate crew. It cool and all, being the scout/hunter. But I'm probably one of those individuals that people want to get their hands on to become all powerful. What makes me so special? I'm the Ghost Rider. Robin x OC & LUNA (Luffy x Nami)


"Stop him!" A person behind me shouted as I ran across the room. I'm done doing this shit. I'm done being their tool, done with the mission, done with the freezing. I'm freaking 17, born on the 1996, in the year 2185 for Pete's sake! My friends and family are dead, I got no clue on recent events, I can't even tell the date or time that today is. And for what? To be the governments personal assassin whenever needed? Fuck that. I ran up to two guards and knocked them out with two kicks, before taking one of their guns.

I loaded a clip into it and turned the pistol behind me and opened fired on the people behind me. "He has a weapon!" A guard said before they fell back. I ran into a room and locked the door. It'll buy me some time, but not much. I saw an old man configuring a computer. "Took you long enough." He said as I smiled. He was the one who freed me, said I needed freedom from this injustice. "Now before you do anything, this portal is unstable. The second you go through, you can't come back. I set a random coordinates so they can't track you." I heard a THUMP by the door as the old man took a small revolver I never seen before. "GO! I'll hold them off." He said as he aimed at the door. He was throwing his life for me, he risked everything, so, I replayed him as I aimed the pistol at his leg, and fired.

He screamed as he dropped the gun and fell down clutching his wounded leg. I didn't look at him, it pained me to see him like this. I tossed his revolver and walked towards the door. "I can't let you take the fall for rescuing me." I said not turning. "I hope you can forgive me, and the leg heals in time." I got to the machine and opened the portal as the door was on it last legs. 'Now or never... Anywhere is better then here...' I thought finally as I ran towards it as the doors fell down and soldiers poured in. "Stop him!" Someone said, but it was too late. I already jumped through, and onto grass.

I took a look around to see I was on a ship in the middle of an ocean. Well, at least I ain't on the other side of the portal. I tossed my last grenade and lobbed it to the controls on the other side before I ran through, so that machine isn't gonna be working for a while. A little boom later and the portal closed. I sighed... It's over... I'm finally free... I went over to the railings to see I wasn't really out at sea, but by land. I jumped off the ship and followed the road into town. As I walked, I checked up on a few things. You see, my government, I'm pretty sure this government is different, did some experiments on me. Because of that, I turn into something once believed to be in a comic book. That should stay, in a comic book. But the idea of him made them decided to make their demon. I would have used the power to escape, if they didn't had they chip in my head to control me. Thank you, old man for short-circuiting it.

It's a new world, new places, new enemies that I know I will wrong and will try to hunt me down. So, I need a wardrobe change. I ain't running around here with a grey jumpsuit looking I just got out of a prison, not that I haven't. I spawned (flames engulfed me for a second or two) a suit right onto me. It was a plain navy blue polo shirt, with jeans and some leather shoes. My trench-coat was the next piece. Finally, a hat came on top of my head for last. I started moving west, and yes, I know bad western reference, until I came across a town. Not many people out, not that it really matters. I heard a lot of sound out in the distance, so I figured that's were they were. So I walked around until I saw a bar. I pushed opened the doors as I felt all eyes on me.

I looked around to see a lot of people, though, a certain person caught my eye. It was a kid in a straw hat, scarfing down a lot of meat and other food. Not the strangest sigh I've seen. I walked over to the bartender. "What will be, kid?" He said as I took a seat. "You got beer?" I asked as he nodded. "I'll take a glass." He stared at me. "How old are you?" I stared back. "Old enough to probably kick your ass for asking how old I am." I said as he turned around and got me a glass. The room went back to doing what was going on before I entered and got noisy. It got noisier when a lot of shouting came outside. "Marines!"

The room got quiet as almost everyone left to go see what's going on. I finished my drink and stood up. "Thanks." I said as I walked over outside. I saw a lot of uniformed men saying 'marine' with a guy in a bubble suit. The bubble suit was holding a gold plated gun, aiming directly at two kid. "Say that again, kids." He said the two kids almost cried. I saw a lot of people worried about stepping in, and the marines clutching their weapons, as if they wanted to stop him. What has this world gotten itself into. "Leave them alone." I said as the guy looked around. "Who said that?" He said as I walked through the crowd. "I did." I said crossing my arms, as the two kids ran over behind my legs. "And I said leave them alone."

The man stared at me as I felt a tug. "Why is Mister Bubble Head being mean to us?" The little girl said as the man fumed up. "Well, maybe his bubble head is screwed too tight?" I said as I looked over at him. "Now, your gonna get your men, and leave now sir, before I pop that head of yours." Serval marines then aimed at me with that statement. "Hahahaha!" Bubble boy said as I shock my head. I looked over to see it was nearly sunset. Then a loud bang came before a bullet pierced my chest. Due to me being unaware of it and to mess around with bubble boy, I fell back a few feet. The shouts of terror and shock sweeper the area. "Does anyone else like to step in?" The bubble said as I sat up. "O.k..." I said standing up much to the shock of the crowd. "Now you made me mad." The BB took a step back, before shooting my right shoulder.

"The more you shoot, the more I'm gonna kick your ass." I said moving forward. Bubble boy seemed a bit pale. "What... What are you?" He asked as I grinned. I hated doing this the first time you do try to transform it, you feel every burn. But I reckon I don't got a choice. I felt my skin started burning as people looked at me. "You want to know who I am?" I said as some of my skin started dissolving. "I'm a demon, one that pursues those who shed innocent blood. And you've shed you share." A fire surrounded me as I heard shouts of panic. "You asked what I am. Well, I'm the Devil's bounty hunter himself." I said as the last of my skin dissolved as a chain appeared on me, and my skull caught on fire, though not burning my hat. The Fire around me disappeared as everyone looked at me. "Call me, Ghost Rider."

Everyone seemed to be afraid, not that I wouldn't be. I walked forward as the marines took aim. "Stop, or we will shoot." I glared at them before stopping. I grabbed the chain and whipped it above, spinning it as it caught a bit on fire. I wrapped it around bubble boy as he started screaming. The marines stood frozen as the man started becoming more and more statue like, until he completely became one. "R-release him!" A marine said as I stared. "If you say so." I said before pulling hard on my chain. The force broke bubble boy in two and he crumbled into several pieces as I wrapped my chain around me. The crowd stared at the mess that was once a bubble boy. I stared at the marines. "You." I said to the group, who looked scared. "Get out of here." And after one pissed his pants, they ran for the hills. I transformed back to my original state and grinned, before walking away.

At some point, someone was following me. "I know your out there, come out." I said as turning around. I saw the kid in the straw hat looking at me grinning. "Hi!" He said as I waved. "That was a cool trick you did back there, what type of Devil Fruit did you eat?" I stared at him blankly. "Devil... Fruit?" I said making sure I heard right as he nodded. "Never heard of it, so I never ate one." I said as he stared at me. "So, you can become that flame man by yourself?" He said as I nodded before I added. "'Flame man' is called Ghost Rider, but that's not why your here, is it?" He got a little serious as he pointed at me. "I want you to join my crew." He said as I stared at him. "Before I say anything, who are you?" I asked as he grinned. "I'm Monkey D. Luffy. The Future King of the Pirate." He said loudly as I stared at him. He wants to be king of the pirates, and he wants me to join his crew. Wow, well he was blunt about it. But seeing as I got no where to go... "You got a ship?" I asked as he nodded. "Alright, then. I'll join." He broke out in a large grin.

Later,

Me and Luffy arrived at a ship I landed on. Oh the irony. "Nice ship." I commented as we went up the ramp. "Oi! Luffy your back." A person said as I got up to see a strange sight... A green haired three sword style swordsman, a blond business looking man, an orange haired girl, a reindeer, a long nose guy, and a raven-haired woman. Weird, but I don't see any aliens, so it's all the same to me. "Who are you?" The orange hair said. I gave a bow and took of my hat. "Jack Truzan. At your service." I said before putting on my hat. Luffy smiled. "He's a new namika." He said as the others looked at him in shock minus the Raven hair. "Nice to meet you Truzan-san." She said as I looked over at her. "My name is Nico Robin." I smiled. "Please, call me Jack, Robin." I said before she and I talked about who was who one the ship while the others were talking to Luffy about me.

"So, what is it that you can do?" Chopper, the reindeer said as I looked at him. "A talking reindeer, you don't see that everyday." I said as everyone looked at me, Luffy in excitement. "Before I say anything, what do you know about the Legend, Ghost Rider?" I asked as Robin though about it. "I got a little story about it if you'd like to hear it." The others nodded as I sat on the railings. "The Ghost Rider is a Demon, and a special one at that. Hand picked by the Devil himself to become his bounty hunter, catching escaped demons and sending them back to hell. You can tell who he is for how he looks like. It's not what he wears that stands out. You see, he's all bones, skin burned off from Hell's fire, leaving only his or her skeleton. His skull is burning at several hundred degrees, making him a living inferno. There's one for every generation, or so the legend says." I saw the looks on their faces. "The most dangerous thing about the Ghost Rider, is the Penance Stare. He'll stare down to your very soul, and make you feel everything you've done to an innocent, every innocent you killed, you'll feel their pain. It's a fate worse then death as your very soul starts to burn." The horror looks at this information was hysterical. "Glad it's only a legend." The blonde, Sanji, said. I smirked. "True, but the thing about legends..." I said as Luffy smirked knowing what was going to happen. The flames engulfed me as I turned into my counter part. "... Is that their sometimes true."

Most of them jumped back in shock as I chuckled. "You look like you've seen a ghost." I said before changing back. "You had the same look as the Bubble Boy that got sent to hell." Luffy just smiled. I blew a whistle causing everyone looked at me as I crossed my name. "Wait for it..." I said as a howl came out before my regular black motorcycle came out and drove itself onto the ship. "So," I said putting my hands on my motorcycle. "Where's my room?"


End file.
